Untitled Robot Parody Reality
In a parody of Transformers, it's Christmas, and Bart has bought gifts for everyone except for Lisa. He enters a You Forgot-Me-Nots store in hopes of finding a cheap gift for Lisa. Upon entering the store Bart goes through a box entitled "Only 99 cents" and looks through the various toys and novelty items and subsequently gives up. Behind him a red cab-over semi-truck (reminiscent of the original Optimus Prime) appears, blinking its lights at Bart in an attempt to gain his attention. He dismisses the toy, stating "Come back when you're something else!". The truck rolls back and transforms into a pink convertible Ferrari. The car beeps and calls Bart's attention. Bart turns around and exclaims "Perfect!". On Christmas morning Homer hands Grandpa a gift-wrapped tank of Oxygen as a gift. Grandpa responds like an eager child to "play with it outside" and after confirmation runs to the front yard to breathe in the Oxygen, but collapses on the lawn. Bart gives the pink convertible to Lisa. She then sarcastically remarks the last Christmas gift she received from Bart, a box of burps. Bart then grabs her Christmas stocking and proceeds to burp in it. Lisa opens the box and to her surprise gets "an actual present". She then gratefully hugs Bart. Meanwhile the convertible transforms and emits a laser beam to burn the angel on top of the Christmas tree, Maggie drops her pacifier as it turns back into a car. Maggie points at the toy to alert Lisa, but she doesn't buy it. The toy then grabs the pacifier and shoves it into Maggie's mouth. That night the toy transforms and "chokes" the Malibu Stacy doll. The transformer then shoots 4 beams at an alarm clock, a lamp, a boom-box and another off-screen. The convertible transformer calls the "Posibots" to transform: Alarm Clock "Snooze", Lamp "Three-Way", Boom-Box "Melody". The Posibot Leader notices a missing member, "Sex Toy". When he enters the room, the pink ferrari transformer asks him where he was, to which he responds "Where haven't I been!" The next morning all the machines in the kitchen have been converted into transformers and transform while Homer reads the newspaper. He then notices something "different" to which the transformers unanimously state "no". Even the toaster transforms to "NO"! Outside Homer enters his vehicle and backs out of the driveway, but then the car transforms with his head sticking out the back (resembling Optimus Prime in color and design). Another robot comes (which resembles the original Megatron) with Ned Flanders in its posterior and both robots proceed to fight. Homer then asks Lisa what is happening to which she responds with a surprisingly correct theory. All over Springfield machines transform into robots. In the center of town "Carnage Destructicus" & "Bestimus Mucho" prepare for a final battle. Marge interrupts asking for the fighting to end. The Transformers realize they have no reason to fight in the first place and thus team up to enslave Humanity. Members of the Springfield community are then seen tied to poles as players of a Foosball game which Homer suggested the Transformers might enjoy after Moe demands who is responsible who taught them. Category:Realities